Killing Hope
by LexeeMae
Summary: SEQUAL TO "A VOICE TO REMEMBER" A powerful new villian lurks in the shadows and feeds off the life on innocent bystanders. It is fear, and it kills alll hope. Will the turtles be able to stop it? And will AJ be able to help?
1. Prologue

**AJ's Perspective**

I breathed hard. The pain in my back and abdomen unbearable. A girl name Miwa was at my side, holding my hand. "AJ." She said. "The pain will go away soon. I promise."

I smiled. "Remember how we became friends?"

Flashback…

As I fell into some water. I swam to the surface and took a deep breath. This was the cleanest water I have ever seen. It was bright blue and there were colorful creatures swimming underneath me. I turned and saw land. It was beautiful as well. I swam to it and walked on the beach. Next thing I know there was a sword to my neck. "Why didn't you kill me?" It was Karai.

I had to tell her. It's not like we were going to the see anyone again anyway… "Your name is not Karai, you are not Saki's daughter, and Master Splinter did not kill your mother."

Karai looked at me with wide-eyes. I kept explaining. "Your name is Miwa. You are Splinter's daughters, and Saki killed your mother."

"Lies!" she yelled.

"If you know one thing about me, it's that I never lie." I said.

End Flashback…

"Ha yeah!" Miwa laughed. "It took me a long time to believe you."

"Almost too long." I smiled. The pain grew more intense. I screamed.

Miwa squeezed my hand. "I have to let go, and you have to push. Okay?"

I nodded. "AHHHHH!"

She let go. "Well, you still have a human reproductive system. That's definitely a head, not a egg."

"Damnit!" I yelled. "Leo you bastard! You did this to me!" I started crying hard. The thought of him hurt.

I push again and heard crying. Miwa smiled. "It's a girl!"

"Why am I sill in pain?!" I yelled. I pushed again.

"Twins!" Miwa yelled. "It's a boy!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Leo's Perspective**

"Happy 22nd Mutation Day!" Mikey yelled.

I sat in a corner and sighed.

"Aw come on Leo, have some fun today! Be happy!" Mikey patted my back.

"I can't!" I snapped. "It's another year without her!"

"Dude, let go. It's been three years." Donnie said. April was cuddling next to him on the coach.

"Leo, don't be a Casey Jones. Don't quit on us because she's gone." Raph said, who was cuddling with AJ's sister, Miyako.

"Yeah, what Casey did was pretty stupid." April agreed. "After I broke up with him he stopped talking to us."

"That's because you broke up with him for a giant mutant ninja turtle who wears purple and fights with a stick." Mikey laughed.

"Purple is a great color, many men like purple. And I fight with a bowstaff! It's much more sophisticated than a stick! And plus there's a hidden blade in it." Donnie smiled.

"I'm going to my room." I stood and walked away. I felt everyone stare at me as I did. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I sat on my bed and picked up her forgotten bishou. "Where ever you are, I hope you're safe." I whispered. I gently took the dagger and cut open my arm, adding another scar.

"Leonardo." Master Splinter was standing in my doorway.

I quickly put down the bishou and stood up. "Hai, Sensei." I felt the blood running down my arm.

"You have pushed very hard to become the best fighter you can be. You will do anything it takes to bring her back. But you have fallen behind in your leadership skills. Your brothers need you, so lead. Move on."

"Master Splinter, I can't." I cried. "I can't do it."

"You can." Master Splinter said. "It's what she would've wanted."

**AJ's Perspective**

Miwa put her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Today's his 22nd Mutation Day. I miss him, I miss them all some much." I was beginning to cry. "You and my children are my only family here. They need a father."

"Mommy?" Michelle walked up to me.

"Yes dear?" I asked.

"Katsuro is being a meany head." She started crying.

Katsuro ran over to me. "No! It's Michelle! She's being reawy mean to me." He was crying too.

Michelle should if off. "Auntie Miwa? What's light coming from behind the trees?"

We all turned around and looked. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." Miwa smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Leo's Perspective**

I picked up AJ's bishou and walked over to Miyako after the party. "Miyako" I held it out for her. "This was your sister's."

A tear drop raced down her face as she took it. "I miss her so much. If I would've listened to her when she found out the truth about the Shredder, she would still be here."

"Don't blame yourself." I said. "It was the Shredder's fault."

I walked to my room and buried my face into my pillow. I felt a hand touch my shell. "Get up. We're going on a walk." Raph's voice was low, and full of sorrow.

I got up and followed him to the surface. The moonlight shown through thick clouds. We sat on top of the roof where she disappeared through the portal."

"Listen, Leo. I hate seeing you this way. You are my brother, and I care for you. I need you." Raph was watching the moon.

"I'm trying." I said. "I'm trying to let go, I'm trying to forget."

Raph sighed. "Let go, but never forget. AJ made a huge impact on all of our lives. But I have this strange feeling that she's out there, trying to get back to us. Trying to get back to you." I started to cry. Raph continued. "We should get back, Donnie wants to show you something."

I followed Raph back to the lair, and when I saw it, I couldn't believe my eyes. Donnie had recreated the portal. Donnie looked at me and smiled. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't. We were able to get a signal on four life forms in this region. It was the closest spot to the coordinates where AJ was lost."

A figure stepped through the portal.

"Karai!" Mikey stepped forward.

"Stop! I don't want to hurt anyone. And my name isn't Karai." She looked towards Master Splinter. "It's Miwa."

Two small figures came through the portal. Two small turtles, mutated turtles, but they were toddlers, no older than 3. "Katsuro, wook! Other turtles wike us!" The girl chimed.

"Oh, hello!" Katsuro jumped. "Michelle! They're boys! Wike me!"

"Mommy! Mommy come here!" Michelle yelled at the portal.

She walked through the portal, just before it shut. "Leo…" Tears started rolling down her eyes as she ran over to me. I fell myself cry, but this time they were tears of joy.

"AJ, I missed you so much." I held her tightly. She pressed her lips against mine, then pulled away.

"Everyone." She started. She gestured towards Michelle and Katsuro. "These are my children, Michelle and Katsuro. They are twins. And Leo," She smiled. "You're their father."


End file.
